


Hold These Precious Limbs (Your Comfort, Your Armor)

by Restless_Sunday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, At this point in the show Boyd is still like 17 so I checked the underage warning, Bottom Boyd, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hale Pack, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, brief mention of Isaac Erica and Jackson, reflecting and feeling while fucking, some back and shoulder worship, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Sunday/pseuds/Restless_Sunday
Summary: "The thing about being loved by Derek Hale is that it’s made Boyd develop a sudden hyper-awareness of his back and shoulders."Boyd reflects on what it means to be Derek Hale's beta and boyfriend, what it means to understand how a pack can work as a body, and his place within that body.This story is inspired by the Paige backstory and the idea that losing a pack member is like losing a limb. It's set after season 2 but the deaths of season 3 do not happen, Derek is still an alpha, and Jackson is a part of the Hale pack.





	Hold These Precious Limbs (Your Comfort, Your Armor)

         It’s the end of February and Beacon Hills is essentially done with its brief interlude of chilly days. Nights are starting to warm up again but are still windy enough that keeping sheets on the bed seemed like a logical idea. Yet they’ve ended up on the floor just a few inches to the left of the bed, pushed off by two pairs of bare feet. And almost all the pillows have been flung away, landing on the far-right corner of Boyd’s bedroom. All except the one providing cushion to Boyd’s face and lightly sticking to the skin that is beginning to dampen with the combination of his and Derek’s body heat. Boyd loves it when there is basically nothing to distract him from the way his body gets covered by Derek’s. He can feel the weight of them push his old mattress down further onto the frame. He can feel the weight of them push him farther away from loneliness. And he knows what it means to Derek to have permission to press down on someone else, to rest.

          “Shea,” Boyd calls him by the middle name that he’s certain no one else knows.

            “Ve?”    

          Derek nuzzles his neck, thrusting in deep. Boyd tilts his head farther to the side, giving Derek more access to his face, and sinks further into the mattress. They’d had a healthy but nerve wracking conversation about what they liked a few months after starting their relationship. Among other things, Boyd confessed to wanting his face touched more. It’d been a bit of an awkward moment, but once he explained how intimate it felt when Derek brushed his nose, his lips, his fingertips across his cheek, Derek began finding every opportunity to do so **(1)**. Derek keeps moving, so steady in his rhythm that Boyd groans, aching for a little more.

        “You were saying something baby?”  

        A puff of air escapes his lips as he lightly laughs at Derek’s innocent tone. The man knows exactly how distracting the motion of his hips is; Boyd’s trails of thought are suspect to erasure.

         Derek presses a small kiss to Boyd’s sideburn. “Baby?”

         Boyd hums in response and taps his thigh twice, the signal to stop his thrusting while Boyd adjusts. He reaches for the bottle of lube on the right upper corner of the bed, pops the cap open and sloppily lubes up his fingers. He then reaches behind him with his left hand, knuckles skimming Derek’s sides as he goes, and wiggles his fingers between the thick cheeks until he feels Derek’s puckered rim. He rests his right hand on the bed and pushes up, the position leaving his shoulders arched and lessening the strain on his left arm as it reaches backwards but increasing the strain on his right. The position also makes the muscles of his shoulder bunch up and-  
And Derek moans -just the sensual sound Boyd wanted echoing off the surfaces of his room -from deep in his gut at the sight. Boyd bites his lip as Derek licks the warm, bunched up skin in front of him and presses his mouth to the middle.

       The thing about being loved by Derek Hale is that it’s made Boyd develop a sudden hyper-awareness of his back and shoulders. This is a result of little moments. Like when he’s studying and Derek smooths a hand down his back before stretching out beside him and reading through one of his mother’s old books **(2)**. Or when he briefly squeezes Boyd’s shoulder as he…

                    • grabs something in the kitchen cabinet behind him,  
                    • as he waits for Boyd to settle in the passenger seat of his car and greets him,  
                    • as he pulls him out of thoughts of Alicia,  
                    • during a hectic shift as he urges him to find his anchor.

        Some time had passed before he started to consider that it might be a thing for Derek. But then he’d been unlucky enough to find his life in kanima related danger -again- and the teen-turning-into-beast problem inspired Derek to tell him about Paige **(3)**. Once Derek got to Ennis’ loss and explained that losing a member of the pack is like losing a limb, Boyd understood exactly what Derek’s habit meant.

       He soon took to thinking of betas as body parts. Despite the distance, Jackson is the eyes. The eyes, one searching for signs of weakness in any opponent and the other switching between gazing to the future and looking inwards. Erica is Derek’s link to his feet and ankles, the parts that guide him through confident strolls, that bear the weight of what settles above. Sometimes she is his knees, helping him stand up from the ground again and again. Isaac is Derek’s hands, curiously grazing the world in search of something to grasp onto but unafraid to be the source of destruction along the way. And Boyd is Derek’s shoulders and back, where opposing emotions meet and balance, then create a barrier against the world, exuding strength while withstanding pain; the place that gives the rest of the body its signal for how calm or reckless its stance should be.  
Boyd sees how battles affect him. How the sight of his betas hurt makes his moves a little more careless, his exhaustion that much stronger once the fight has passed. He wonders if Derek has noticed his awareness. Or if deep down in his mind, he still assumes that no one quite sees him.

      Yet despite the stories and mental notetaking, Boyd feels this awareness the most when Derek is inside of him. When he’s fucking into him slowly and steadily, kissing along the back of his shoulders, licking circles between the muscular blades as if kissing the triskele on his own back. Or whenever Derek is the one with his back arched, ass up, hands pulling Boyd until he’s draped along his back and threading their hands together, keeping them close.

       Even with supernatural strength, Boyd’s arms start to throb. He holds the position for another few moments for the sake of the whinny pitch of Derek’s moan and his instinctual, rough thrusts in and out of Boyd’s asshole. The motion gets Derek as deep as Boyd needs him to be. Boyd notes that Derek has relaxed enough around the finger he pushed inside him and slides in another. He’s rewarded with some more erratic movements once he moves the two.

         “Fuck.”

          Derek’s mouth sucks at the back of his right shoulder before settling on the hinge of his jaw, a warm cavern that dampens Boyd’s skin and shortens the distance between his boyfriend’s moans and his ear. He widens his legs to give Boyd better access. His tongue peeks out and lightly licks Boyd’s jaw.

          “Veeeee” He drags out the sound of the e, creating a brief sensual song that ends in a rough gasp.

          Their hips begin to move in tandem. With every sway, Boyd feels the warmth of Derek’s hole around his fingers, the weight and width of Derek’s dick inside him, and the heat of every moan against his face. Here and there, he can feel fangs graze his skin. To anyone else, this would be alarming. But for Boyd, it is just a reminder that he has his alpha like this, close (so close), vulnerable and powerful all at once and most importantly, real. He won’t go anywhere that Boyd doesn’t want him to be.

          As predicted, the twinge of discomfort in Boyd’s arm grows. Derek tries to keep Boyd’s fingers inside, squeezes Boyd’s side as he pulls them out.

          “Arm’s getting sore, pull out and face me.”

         Derek does as requested and Boyd flips around to lie on his back. Derek wastes no time in carefully cupping the back of his knees and pushing his legs up. He rubs his thumb over Boyd’s hole and presses a hand on the back of his thigh. He pushes lightly, signaling him to lift his legs more. Boyd grasps his knees and keeps his legs open wide, eyes closing at the sensation of his boyfriend’s touch. He’s always surprised by how smooth Derek’s skin is. He’s so used to seeing the older man get hurt that he forgets that their very nature erases signs of resilience.

         Boyd gets so caught up in the feeling that he momentarily forgets his plan and lets Derek slide back inside with a squelch of freshly applied lube and a groan. Derek rests a hand next to Boyd’s hip and uses the other one to grab his dick. Boyd hisses through his teeth, abs tightening and relaxing as Derek grips him and slides his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb along the head as he goes. Pressing his weight down on the hand he has by his hip, Derek starts fucking him again. Boyd curls his hips in such a way that every time his ass meets Derek’s dick halfway, his dick also slightly thrusts up in Derek’s hand.

         Soft moans start building up in Boyd’s throat, releasing in little muffled sounds. Derek’s eyes glow red. He lifts his hand by Boyd’s side and slowly slides up Boyd’s leg to his hip to his stomach, to his pecs. He leans forward to shorten the distance between their torsos. The pace of his hips slows as he focuses on observing Boyd’s reaction. Boyd grabs his wrist, thumb pressed against the veins, and pulls his hand up to his mouth, where he knows is boyfriend wants to touch. Derek traces the curve of his top lip and quickens his pace to what it was before. The corners of Boyd’s lips curl upwards. He licks at Derek’s fingertips, tasting the comforting layer of salt there. The pleasure serves to remind Derek of what he’s no longer touching, and Boyd immediately catches on to the slight lift of frustration in Derek’s brow. Boyd runs his hands down Derek’s torso, pinches the nipples the way he knows he likes.

        “Baby,” Derek extends his words again, desire evident in its volume.

       Boyd doesn’t respond with words, the reassurance of “I’m here” is clear as he reaches down between them and squeezes Derek’s balls, gently but long enough to make him shiver. Derek in turn starts to thrust faster, harder, deeper. But all of this does not make the frustration disappear.

       This happens sometimes, Derek craves the sturdiness of his back but doesn’t voice it, the desire so deep inside that he doesn’t always realize there is something to voice. It’s in moments like these that Boyd realizes just how much of a force he is in his boyfriend’s life; so much so that slight distance and anatomical metaphors can affect him in such a way. The realization warms up his insides every time, makes him inhale a warm scent -far more pleasant than the acrid scent of loneliness he was used to choking on- and exhale any remaining tension.

        “Shea,” he grazes Derek’s pointer and middle fingers with teeth and tongue as he says the name.

          He taps Derek’s thigh twice and although confusion creases his face, he immediately stops.

        “Do something for me.” He tells him and Derek nods. Boyd grabs Derek’s hips and tugs downwards until Derek releases his knees and the little bit of distance between their chests completely disappears. Boyd rolls his shoulders back and Derek’s eyes -still red- track the movement. He carefully slides his arms under Boyd’s and curls his fingers around the shoulders. They press their foreheads together.

         “So good to me, so strong,” Derek whispers, the comment accompanied by a squeeze to his shoulders.

          Boyd’s eyes drift closed at the words and he feels as if something is shifting inside him, healing.

         He licks his lips as Derek whispers the praise again and replies, “Come on Shea, show me how much you want-

         “need you.”

          “Yes,” he nods, bumping their foreheads together “yes.”

         Derek is the one that closes his eyes now, tucks his face into Boyd’s neck, mouth slightly gaping and ready to suck at the dark, smooth skin at any time. His fingers grip Boyd’s shoulders, fingers digging in. Boyd wraps his long, thick legs around Derek’s waist while Derek fucks him on and on and on and on…drawing steady moans from him and bringing him closer to release.

         Boyd grips Derek’s hair while he presses hungry kisses to Boyd’s neck and licks thick lines from his collar bone to his jaw. Derek lets go of one shoulder long enough to grab Boyd’s hand and direct it to his dick, a silent order to touch himself. Boyd complies and starts stroking in a pattern meant to match that of Derek’s hips. The rhythm isn’t quite right but he feels pleasure along so much of his body, that it doesn’t matter. Derek starts whispering variations of the praise again (“so strong baby, so good. I need you, I need you…good to me”). The combination of his hand, Derek’s dick, and his soft claims finally bring Boyd to orgasm, and he comes on his hand and Derek’s stomach and with his love’s name exhaled out of his smiling mouth.

         After a moment, he realizes that Derek has yet to come. He taps his thigh twice and turns around to lay on his stomach. Derek shifts up and brackets Boyd’s sides with his knees. He squeezes one ass cheek with his left hand while he uses the right to stroke his dick quickly, desperately. It only takes a few strokes for his fangs to come out and his stomach to tense as he orgasms. His come lands on Boyd’s back in long stripes. Boyd shakes his ass beneath his hips.

        “Clean me up,” he requests, momentarily grasping the air out of Derek’s chest.

        Derek shifts on top of him and leans down. He flattens his tongue on the middle of his back and starts licking upwards, tickling the skin, tasting his come and the salt of Boyd’s sweat. He lies on top of him when he’s done, his thumbs rubbing circles along his shoulders. Boyd settles into the post-orgasm haze and lets the weight of his boyfriend, his alpha, the man that has deemed him a wall of strength and wisdom, push him further into the mattress. He lets himself be small and immense at the same time, until the sentiment lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> 1\. “It’s how focused you are when you touch my face. Not just the feel, but your gaze. When you’re here- “Boyd grabbed Derek’s hand and pressed it to his cheek, “you’re completely here.”  
> Boyd was never much for discussion, even before Alicia, but when he did speak, he was honest and steady.  
> Derek had rubbed his thumb along Boyd’s cheekbone and kept his face serious, his voice matter-of-fact, “well you know I’m great at gazing.”
> 
> 2\. the ones that hadn’t fit in their home library and had been in storage -a 5x5 unit that Talia only used to keep a home with a constantly growing family as clutter free as possible. She never considered that it’d become a blessing for her eldest children, a treasure chest of nostalgia, guilt, and love. 
> 
> 3\. In a move that surprised most, Jackson soon returned from London and demanded that Derek train him. He felt that after everything, the alpha most definitely owed him. The process hadn’t been easy and getting Jackson to learn how to find a way to merge the Kanima and the Werewolf involved a lot of bloody, exhausting nights.


End file.
